


Save Your Tears

by diamondgore



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Cheating, Drabble, Emotional Infidelity, F/M, everyone is cis, everyone is straight, this is really unfortunate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondgore/pseuds/diamondgore
Summary: Jean & Warren hurt each other the most.
Relationships: Elizabeth Braddock/Scott Summers, Jean Grey/Warren Worthington III
Kudos: 6





	Save Your Tears

**Author's Note:**

> This is set a little bit after the wedding of Jean & Scott. 
> 
> I might make this into a mini drabble collection.

He’s not there. Warren’s head is elsewhere when Jean kisses him. She can’t feel him, and the way his aura usually hums when he’s around her. He knows how to shut her out. It’s a tactic he’s picked up from being Archangel. Even though he’s blond and sunkissed, he still has walls that she can’t break through. It wasn’t the first time he shut people out, but she’s distracted as she tries to kiss him again, missing that higher level of connection.

She’s not sure what caused it, it might be an accident since he’s done it before, but she thinks it might be their infidelity. She and Warren had never been the type to be tempted by it, but it was inevitable considering what their partners had done to them. There was only so much she could do to Warren in tears on her doorstep. They both thought it would just one time help heal that pain of Scott and Betsy sleeping together, but they were both lying to themselves.

It was supposed to be one time, where she had sex in her guest bedroom. He was gentle and tender with her in a way that Scott wasn’t. She hated to say it, but Warren was actually interested in her unlike Scott whose eyes were always tracing the room. He whispered compliments in her ears and sent shivers down her back whenever he was in between her legs. It was hard to let go of something like that. So it kept happening. Their infidelity kept occurring: in his house, in her house, in the back of Warren’s Benz. They kept saying they would stop, that it would be their one last kiss, and yet another excuse would come up and Jean would find her clothes on the floor again.

The thing is, their affair runs deeper than their spouses. Warren loves her, and she loves him. That’s why she can’t let him go, it’s why there’s always another reason.

The problem is that Warren is a good person, and so was she. They’re both good people, but Warren was gripping her hair tighter than usual. He is more aggressive than usual as his teeth sinks into her flesh. He isn’t there, he is someplace else, this is him on autopilot.

“Warren, where are you?” She asks as he bites her just enough to break skin, a little blood for him to lick up, and for her body to heal. “I can’t feel you.”

“ ‘M here.” He mumbles into her skin. He doesn’t let his guard down, and moves his hands off her hips and on her face. He’s assuming she’s losing herself into something larger, something like the Phoenix. Her consciousness always has a habit of betraying her. He holds her face, he pulls her closer to kiss her on top of the lips. “I’m not going anywhere, Jeannie.”

She melts. She doesn’t return the kiss, and instead frowns. “Warren, where’s your head? You’re not with me.”

Partially, she knows she’s overreacting. Warren’s always been the type with his head in the clouds.

“My head…” It takes him a moment to notice that he’s been selfish the entire time. He takes a hand and runs it through her fiery red curls. There’s an unspoken softness to his touch, his thoughts are definitely with her now, though they’re still locked behind psi-blocks. “I’m right here.” 

Jean pecks his lips softly first, before forcing his mouth open again. She kisses him deeply before lowering herself onto him. 

She tries not to think about it, the guilt of not being with Scott. She knows that despite her wishful thinking, Scott doesn’t feel the guilt of being with Betsy, but that doesn’t make her betrayal of his trust any better. In fact, it’s all the more bitter, all the more reason why she finds it hard to accept Warren’s softness when they’re together. 

“Don’t think about him, you’re better than him.” Warren whispers again, afraid of the flies on the walls. He’s always been one of the conceited few that thought he was worthy of being spied on. His name and wealth also fed into those thoughts. Part of him hopes Scott is watching, getting caught by Scott would make them equal. 

But Jean and Warren are better at hiding and compartmentalizing their life. They know how to hide and kiss only in the shadows, away from everyone but the darkness and dampness of the forests. Even in public, their movements are delicate, but not enough to cause suspicion. They both know too much about guarding the darkness inside.

It hurts her when she thinks of Scott. Her fists grab Warren’s hair. He grits his teeth as her fists tighten in his long blond locks. Warren doesn’t mind. He tries to ignore it just as he ignores the fact that he’s betraying Scott while thrusting into Jean. His cheeks are flushed bright red with shame. Warren’s name is a word of worship to Jean, akin to every God she couldn’t believe in. She was one after all. 

Both of them wish that they would feel hollow out and empty when they lay in bed besides each other. With nothing separating them, their skin is sticky with sweat, and Warren’s still trying to steal more of Jean’s kisses. She lets him, with her eyes half-lidded. There’s no reason to say no. Had this been the first time they had been together, she would have practiced restraint to stop herself from falling in love with him. 

At least he loves her. 

It’s sad how it worked out. A mess of double knotted red strings tugging in every conceivable direction. 

It’s sad how Jean lies in her bed watching Warren get dressed to leave once she asks him to. He’s like a trained dog, never straying from his loyalty to her. She likes watching him get dressed, and tuck in his giant wings underneath his suit. His suit fits him so  _ well _ , and he looks so  _ handsome _ as he tries to get rid of her smell from his body, by spraying himself with perfume. She can feel that warmth build up in her stomach again. She knows she can’t be with that Warren that drips with confidence and sass, but the idea of being with him is enough to set her alight. 

"Have a safe drive home." She bites her lip, watching Warren's soft smile shift into a grimace. 

Warren is always hiding. It's what he does best. He only lets his grimace show for a minute before a smile comes back again. He straightens his coat, and his back. He stands differently when he walks out the room. A little taller, a little stiffer, a little meaner. She’s the only one that gets to see his vulnerability. Perhaps, that’s for the best. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, I'm on tumblr @[diamondgore](https://diamondgore.tumblr.com/) & on twitter @[unworthingtons](https://twitter.com/unworthingtons).


End file.
